Ocean Gipsy
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Ele poderia livrá-la das algemas? Ela poderia confiar em um pirata? GaaraSakura. One-shot duo. Presente para Nihal.


**One-shot. Parte um:** _Correntes do mar._

**Ocean Gipsy.**

**-**

**-**

_Ninguém sabe que o príncipe dos mares levou-me em seus sonhos de clamores. E fugimos, atlânticos amores de um verão, e cantam-nos as sereias._

_-_

_-_

A cidade portuária encontrava-se calma naquela noite. Sakura admirava as estrelas, apoiada no umbral de sua janela. O oceano refletindo a luz do luar seduzia-a. A extensa camisola de cor branca protegia-lhe contra a brisa carregada de gotículas vindas do mar.

Ah, se pudesse ser arrastada por uma onda, e que o mar a tragasse até afogar-se. Sakura suspirou, então, martirizada.

Recordou-se do destino irrefutável que a aguardava na porta de uma igreja. Estava compelida a ser desposada por Rock Lee, filho único de uma prestigiosa família de mercadores de peixe.

O rapaz era respeitador e parecia admirá-la incondicionalmente, contudo, não o amava e isso a deixava arrasada. "Quero ser livre." o seu coração mandava.

Fechou as janelas e voltou ao quarto, sentando-se na cama para pentear-se. A escova deslizava pelos longos fios de cabelo, amaciando-os.

Um estridulo, ao lado de fora da mansão dos Harunos, fora ouvido. Sakura largou a escova sobre a cama e levantou-se, atemorizada. As luzes acenderam-se e a jovem escutou passos. "Senhorita Sakura, abra a porta, por favor!" era a sua aia, batendo à porta, parecia estar aflita.

Ao correr o trinco e girar a maçaneta a porta abriu-se para revelar Genevive, a aia. "O que está havendo?" Sakura quis saber.

Genevive, no entranto, puxou-lhe o pulso, arrastando-a para fora do quarto. "Temos que sair daqui, senhorita." disse, apenas, levando-a consigo pelo corredor iluminado a candelabros de velas.

Sakura, confusa, não protestou, deixando-se ser conduzida pela mansão. Quando alcançaram o _hall_, ao descerem as escadas, alguém, porém, interceptou-lhes o caminho e Sakura fora grosseiramente afastada de Genevive.

"_Mademoiselle_ Haruno." o agressor disse-lhe, sádico. A barba mal feita, o cheiro de álcool, as vestes esfarrapadas e a pele suja fizeram Sakura pressupor que aquele homem, para o seu temor, era um pirata.

"O que faz em minha casa?" questionou-o. Sua voz não trepidara, mas estava assustada e não podia negar. Aquela faca adornando as mãos calejadas do marujo tirava-lhe a eloqüência.

"Viemos levá-la." um sorriso de escárnio rondava os seus lábios grossos.

Sakura ficou írrita naquele instante. A palavra no plural fê-la tremer. Havia mais homens em sua casa? E queriam seqüestrá-la? Não pudera evitar o aturdimento em meio a tantas ponderações.

Tentou correr, seu pulso, no entanto, fora segurado e Sakura sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede, um quadro despencara, o seu semblante crispando-se em dor.

"Não tente fugir." advertiu, encurralando-a contra a parede. Os olhos claros de Sakura tremeluziam.

"Não chegue perto de mim, seu porco." ele causava-lhe asco. E, ao sentir o rosto arder, ela arrependeu-se de suas palavras ferinas. A mão que a esbofeteara tinha um peso que seu rosto frágil não podia suportar. As lágrimas escorreram pela bochecha avermelhada.

Sakura encolheu-se ao vê-lo estender o braço em sua direção, pronto a fazer alguma atrocidade.

"Não ouse tocá-la, Dominic." uma voz altiva ordenou, mais ao longe, detrás do agressor. "Ela deve estar viva para que nossos planos funcionem, devo lembrá-lo."

"Perdoe-me, capitão." Dominic afastou-se de Sakura, desobstruindo a sua visão.

Sakura podia sentir o rosto molhado e o coração disparado de susto pelo momento anterior. Sentiu-se fitada. Bem trajado e de belos contornos faciais, isso constituía a imagem do capitão. Ruivo e de olhos tão verdes quanto os seus, mas que, no entanto, eram pungentes.

"Onde está o meu pai?" perguntou, chorando. Temia por toda sua família, afinal, não sabia ao certo o que se passara nos outros cômodos, apenas escutara gritos e estampidos.

"Está morto, eu o matei." respondera o capitão, simplesmente.

Sakura sentiu-se desalentar, perdendo sua motriz. Era sensível por demais para agüentar tal notícia, seu coração não era frio o suficiente para que permanecesse estóica.

"O Haruno está morto, senhor?" Dominic estava confuso no tempo em que via o corpo da moça cobrir o chão.

"Não, o desgraçado escapou com a ajuda dos soldados." olhou para a janela, então. "Logo chegarão mais deles. Pegue-a." apontou para Sakura inerte. "Vamos embora, já temos o que queríamos."

-

-

Sakura sentia-se oscilada, embalada em um vem pra cá e vai pra lá dissimulado. Seus olhos abriram-se para enxergar um teto amadeirado, e sua boca estava seca.

Sua mão ergueu-se até a testa, lá permanecendo. "Onde estou?" indagou-se debilmente, o cheiro da maresia a infiltrar suas narinas.

"Está a bordo do _La danseuse_, _Mademoiselle_ Haruno." a mesma voz de outrora respondera-lhe.

Os olhos de jade arregalaram-se, espantados. Ao sentir estar deitada sobre uma cama, sentou-se e viu logo a sua frente, acomodado em uma poltrona de veludo avermelhado, o dono daquele timbre majestoso. "Quem é você?" balbuciou, seus dedos apertando o lençol.

Ele apenas sorriu, um belo sorriso, e girou o liquído vermelho dentro da taça de cristal entre os seus dedos, mas nada falou, apenas bebericou o seu vinho.

"Tenho, pelo menos, o direito de saber o nome de meu seqüestrador." Sakura sentia-se incomodada com a displicência dele. E, ao contrário do que imaginava sobre os piratas, os apectos gerais daquele homem não eram dignos de menoscabo. Talvez fosse um corsário, ao invés de um reles lobo do mar. O que, de certa forma, não era distinto.

"Gaara, senhorita, é o meu nome." elucidou para ela.

Suas falas também não eram pejorativas, Sakura notou e, certamente, passaria por um cavalheiro. "Por que me trouxe para cá?"

"Isso já não está dentro dos seus direitos, Haruno." o semblante de Gaara tornou-se austero. "Apenas contente-se em ficar quieta e garanto-lhe que nada de ruim virá a acontecer com você." levantou-se da poltrona e andou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado dela, prendendo o seu queixo. "Mas, se desobedecer-me, será punida." soltou-a, mas mantivera-se alojado sobre o colchão.

"Leve-me embora." um baixo sussurro escapou dos lábios de Sakura, ao passo que sua cabeça abaixava-se.

"O que disse, senhorita?" ele curvou as sobrancelhas.

"Chame-me de Sakura." ela encarou-o, afoita. Sentiu uma certa ardência sobre as bochechas ao fitarem-se. "Quero que leve-me embora." repetiu. "Não quero voltar."

Gaara não se mostrou surpreso ou controverso, apenas admirou os seus olhos verdosos e sinceros, porém, tolos sonhadores. "Dá-la-ei de volta ao seu pai quando ele ceder ao que quero."

"Mas você o matou!"

"Não, não matei. Ele está vivo." um sorriso motejado sombreou a boca do ruivo. "Aquilo foi apenas uma forma sutil de desacordar uma donzela de coração fraco. Não seria bonito vê-la ser nocauteada por Dominic."

Sakura estava brava, mas aliviou-se ao saber que o pai ainda respirava. "Por que não saqueou minha casa, ao invés de requerer moedas em ouro em minha troca?"

Outra vez o capitão sorriu. "O que almejo de seu pai não é dinheiro, Sakura." levantou-se da cama. "O que quero, por hora, não importa." as mãos percorreram os fios de cabelo, os olhos frustrados.

Ao encará-lo, Sakura percebeu que não o temia, mas sentia-se acuada pelo seu olhar áspero. "Deixe-me ficar." pediu, então.

Ao lembrar-se da sua sina não controlou o ímpeto suplicante e tão pouco atentou-se ao fato de que mal conhecia o ruivo a sua frente. Mas estava obstinada a livrar-se da rígida sociedade _creole _em que vivia mesmo que para isso tivesse de acorrentar-se a um novo mundo

_-_

_-_

_Saio em cada entardecer na esperança de te ver, correndo na areia dessa praia. Gaivotas param em pares. Toda a noite eu vejo no meu quarto você vir me chamar, docemente, príncipe dos mares._

_-_

_-_

**N/A:** One-shot duo. Presente de aniversário (muito atrasado) para a Nihal. Bom, pessoas, essa primeira parte foi curta, mas garanto que a segunda será maior, nem que por uma linha de diferença. rs.

**Sobre a fic:** A Nihal gosta de piratas e do casal GaaraSakura, então fiz essa traminha, mas não me focarei na pirataria e sim no romance. Logo logo venho com a segunda parte, ok!

_**La danseuse**_ - A Bailarina.

Feliz aniversário, Ni-chan!!!

Agradeço à **Jacqueline** por betar a fic, _Merci. _

Bjokas da Vampiric.


End file.
